Shugo Blossom
by Annabathe
Summary: Sakura the Princess of Hearts had a mission to find the missing Embryo! When she's searching for the Embryo, she made new friends, enemies, drama, and love. Sakura met the sneaky neko boy and somehow she has fallen for him and she just knew he might be the one for her. Ikuto has been interested in Sakura and he has fall for her very hard. What will Sakura's first adventures like?
1. Chapter One: Princess of Hearts

**Hello readers, I'm Annabathe and it's nice to meet you all. This is my first time write a story honestly. And I just like to let you know, I'm not smart with English because my minds are not very great.**

**You see my brain is very different from anyone else, when I was born, I only had perfect memories of pictures, images, daydream, dreams and lots of things. I never for once thought about English nor any other things. I started to studied English three years ago and I'm trying as much as I can for you readers to understands and read this story very well.**

**I apologize if there's a misspelling, mistakes grammars, errors, and etc.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or Naruto, they belong to the rightful owners. Thank you and Enjoy. :]**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Princess of Hearts**

Lights shine through the window and glaring at the beauty of a fourteen years old girl. A girl slowly open her eyes reveal her large emerald eyes and she sat up as her waist-length pink wavy hair flowing down and few over her shoulders. She looks at the window with a small smile on her face, "New morning." She thought out loud softly and she shifts the blankets, stood up from her comfortable and warm bed. She walks to her mirror closest; she looks at herself front of the mirror. There she is, Haruno Sakura the Princess of Hearts. She's the only child and her parents are the King and Queen. Sakura smile as the maid walks in.

"Hime-sama, your parents are waiting for you at the courtyard." Sakura smile wide. "A breakfast in courtyard? It's been a long time since we had breakfast in courtyard." Sakura thought to herself out loud and she nods toward the maid.

"Thank you. I will be right out in the moment." the maid bow and walk out of the bedroom. Sakura open her closest and grabbed her daily dress.

After Sakura's finishes her daily morning routine, she looks at the mirror. She's wore a beautiful pale blue belly dance panel skirt slit, a simple yet beautiful pale blue sequin belly bra, on her left hand she wore a stylish diamond blue ring belly dance bracelet, she wore a golden armband, ethnic embellished silk beaded and sequin indian khussa belly dance blue shoes, and golden right ankle bracelet.

Sakura tilted her head, thinking of what she do with her hairstyles and once she thought have it. She smiles and walked to her vanity, she sat down on the chair and grabbed her hairbrush.

Sakura brush her long waist-length pink hair, she tie her hair into high ponytail with blue ribbon. After she's done, she open the jewel box and grabbed the necklace very gently and careful.

Sakura stare at the necklace, the necklace was very important to her was because it's generation to generation. The necklace has beautiful silver lock of shape of a heart. No one ever finds the key that unlocks the heart; the mystery boy who has the key to the lock will be the Prince of Embryo. Princess of Heart has to find the Prince of Embryo to protect the Embryo because it's his fate. Sakura put on the necklace and she stood up from the chair. She walks toward her desk and smile at the egg.

The egg has midnight blue with silver crescent moon on it and thousands of small gold stars all over. Sakura tapped her egg softly twice and the egg crack open reveal a cute sleepy face.

Sakura tilted her head a little with a smile on her face, "Good morning sleepy-head." Sakura look at her chara carefully.

She has silver with midnight blue highlights wavy hip-length hair, her eyes are shining blue like a sky, she wore a blue spaghetti dress with three light blue belts to her knees, simple ballet-like blue shoes, and golden armband on her left arm.

She blink few times and look at her owner, "Good morning Saki." she rubbing her eyes as Sakura open her palm toward her chara.

"Come Mizuki, I'll let you sit on my shoulder." Mizuki flew toward on Sakura's palm and Sakura gently put Mizuki on her left shoulder.

Sakura smile, "Ready?" Mizuki nod her head with tried eyes and Sakura walk out of her bedroom.

_Shugo Blossom_

Sakura has arrived at the courtyard; she stopped and saw her parents. Her mother has blonde hairs that tie two low pigtails, pretty brown eyes, and she's have amazing large breasts. She also wore a very beautiful gray kimono with black and white symbols pattern all over on the kimonos and purple gem diamond on her forehead. Her named is Queen Tsunade of Hearts. She's not actually Sakura's birth mother but aunt, Sakura sees Tsunade as a mother because she has taken care of Sakura when she was a baby. Sakura eyes shift to her father, who is very handsome. He has silver with tint of light blue mid-back length hair, he has dark forest green eyes and his and he wore a white kimono with green leaves all over. His named is King Dan of Hearts. He's not Sakura's father as well, he's the husband of Tsunade's and he's always care for Sakura like his own daughter.

Sakura love her parents but she misses her birth parents, her mother, Haruno Chou the Queen of Hearts that has died from rare cancers and her father, Haruno Haru the King of Hearts that has disappeared after his wife died. Sakura has taken care by her aunt and uncle ever since she was a baby.

Sakura shook her head and walk toward the table, "Good morning mother." She peck Tsunade cheek and look at Dan, "...father." She pecks his cheek as well and she sat down on the chair between her aunt and uncle.

Tsuande smiles at her, "Hello Sakura, how's your night?" Sakura smile, "It was a nice sleep, thank you." Sakura take her cup of tea and took a sipped.

Dan tiled his head, "How are you Mizuki?" Mizuki look up at the king and she smile softly. "I slept wonderfully your Majesty, though I am still tired." Mizuki said as Dan mentally sigh while Sakura and Tsuande giggled.

"Why does every charas always call us Majesty, your highness, or hime, or whatever." Dan goran as Sakura shake her head.

"Father you know charas are very respectful toward Kings, Queens, Princesses and Princes was because they are grateful that they are born from heart of egg." Sakura explained again at her father in amuse as Dan sigh loudly.

Tsuande shake her head and drank her tea, "Sakura no matter how many time have you told him..." Tsuande sipped her tea, "He's still doesn't get it." Tsuande said with amuse and Sakura let small grinned at Tsuande.

"It wouldn't hurt to try almost everyday." Sakura giggle to herself softly. Tsuande shake her head and eat her toast. Sakura take the small piece of toast out and give it to Mizuki, Mizuki gladly take it and take a small bit from it. Sakura smile while Dan and Tsuande look at each other and nod.

"Sakura." Sakura look up at her mother, "We have very important to tell you." Sakura look at her father whose nodded his head.

Sakura lean back on the chair and listening to her parents, they both nod and look at Sakura.

"Sakura...we talked something discussion and we decided that you'll have fiancée." Sakura eyes wide in shocked.

"Wha-" Tsuande hold up her hand to silent Sakura as Sakura shut her mouth.

Tsuande drop her hand and continue, "You will be married to Uchiha Sasuke the Prince of Humpty." Sakura eyes widen and Dan takes his turn.

"And you'll be married when you turn sixteen." Mizuki blink and glance at Sakura whose froze in shocked.

Then Sakura stood up and stomped her hands on the table, "I refuse! I refuse to marry Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as Tsuande glare at Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura! That is not how you act like a Princess of Hearts! Fix that disrespectful bad attitude of yours and start act like a princess!" Tsuande glares at her while Mizuki and Dan hiding under the table.

"Here we go again about the attitude." Dan sighs while Mizuki shakes her head. Mizuki look at Dan, "Your Majesty, is it true? Saki has to married Prince Sasuke?" Mizuki frown and Dan sigh and nod his head.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Why?" Sakura said attempt to clam herself as Tsuande close her eyes.

"Because you are princess and have nothing to do. If you married after two years, you will be busy. I don't want you do nothing but helped, read, paint, and over like a daily routine." Sakura glare at the table and Tsunade open her eyes.

"You are the princess and you are fourteen years old Sakura." Sakura didn't look at Tsuande, "Do you understand me Sak-"Your Highness! Your Highness!" Tsuande was cut off by panic and fear Kiba running toward her.

Tsuande look at Kiba, "What is it?" Tsunade does not like interrupted when she's in serious conversation. Dan and Sakura look at Kiba, Kiba pant while wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Your Highness, it's emergency." Tsuande cross her arms, "What is it?" Tsuande being in patience waiting for Kiba to catch his breathe.

Kiba look up, "The Embryo is missing." Sakura eyes wide in shock while Mizuki gasps softly.

Everything was silent until Tsuande finally blow.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE EMBRYO IS MISSING?"

_Shugo Blossom_

Sakura is sitting on the couch with Mizuki on her lap, she watches her mother pacing back and forth and Dan attempt to clam his wife but nothing works. Tsuande crack her knuckles hard while vein popped out of her forehead, "I can't believe the Embryo is missing! It was protection of thousands years and now it's missing?" Tsuande mumbles and Sakura was still upset and worried, upset for that she has to married to Uchiha Sasuke and worried that the Embryo is missing somewhere in the world alone. Sakura look at Mizuki whose watching the scene in amuse and worried. Sakura thought about it until she thought of a idea. She looks at her mother, "Mother! I have something to say." Tsunade stopped and look at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura bit her bottom lip, "I was wondering...can I go and searching the missing Embryo and bring it back here?" Sakura asked and in her mind is begging.

Tsuande blink and she sat down on the couch next to her husband. Dan rubbing his wife back softy, "I think it's a good idea." Tsunade look at Dan in shock, she was going to say that she refuse to let Sakura go alone. Dan smile, "It's her chance to see the world." Dan said to Tsuande.

Tsunade look at Sakura whose begging in her eyes as Tsunade sighs softly, "Okay." Sakura smile wide, "But you must keep connect to us and tell us if you find anything strange, tell us." Tsunade said while Sakura nodding her head and Mizuki was happy too.

"Where's the place?" Tsunade look at Dan, "The Earth, in Japan." Dan answered and Sakura eyes sparkling.

She always wanted to go to Earth and now she's going to Japan! Sakura is very excited inside but she kept herself clam down and Tsuande nod her head.

"I trust you with this mission, Princess of Hearts. Never fail." Tsuande and Dan said as Sakura nod her head.

"I will never fail the mission." Sakura vowed and Mizuki cross her chest as she vowed too.

Sakura and Mizuki look at each other with a smile on their face, _'Japan here I come!'_

* * *

**I hope you readers likes this story and hoping you're interested in this that will make you reviews.**

**If you reviews, you'll bring me confident and I'll keep write the chapters. :-)**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter Two: Arrive at Japan

**Wow thank you readers! When I read the comments, I was happy and you bring me small confident to write this chapter! Thank you! I'm happy that you like this story! ^_^**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or Naruto, they belong to the rightful owners.**

**And I'm sorry for the mistaken grammars, misspelling, errors, and others.**

**Enjoy read this chapter two! =]**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Arrive at Japan**

Sakura looks at the mirror, she wore very different clothes like she used to wear. She wore a white skirt above her mid-thigh, black thigh socks, dark brown flat knees boots, white tank top with black vest, and her waist-length pink hair is braided low left side ponytail with a brown hat on her head. Sakura place her hand on her right hip and pose while Mizuki look at Sakura then she giggle softly.

"I never seen that kind of clothes before, but its suits you the best Saki." Sakura smile at Mizuki, "Thank you Mizuki." Sakura grabbed her neon green suitcase and walked out of her bedroom.

Mizuki floating beside Sakura, "I never been to Earth before...I wonder why aren't you born in Earth?" Mizuki thought out loud and Sakura blink then she glance at Mizuki, _'that's a good question. I wonder why aren't I born in Earth? Why am I born in this world?' _Sakura thought.

_Shugo Blossom_

After a while they've prepare the patrol for Sakura to transport into the Earth in Japan. Sakura watch in awe at the biggest machine while Mizuki just stare. Tsuande walk to her daughter with a small on her face but sad eyes. "Sakura..." Sakura blink and look up at her mother, "..." Tsunade open her mouth but she close it and she just smile at her.

"Never fail the mission." Sakura small grinned and nod her head, "I won't!" Sakura walks toward the machine with Mizuki sitting on her shoulder. Sakura took a deep breath and she look over her shoulder; her parents are watching her with a smile on their face. Sakura smile back and she glance at Mizuki, "Ready?" Mizuki nod her head.

Sakura look at the machine, she picks up her suitcase and walk toward the machine then, she jump over the machine as the machine turn brighter while everyone close their eyes. Once the bright has disappeared, Tsunade and Dan open their eyes and Sakura has already gone.

Tsunade sigh softly noticed by Dan, Dan place his hand on his wife shoulder, "Honey, Sakura is a grown up lady, and we have to learn to let her go. Not keeping her like a jail forever in this world." Dan said and Tsunade look at her husband.

"I know, it's just...what if she meet him? What if she ever going out the real harsh reality truth about her background?" Tsunade look down, "I don't want her to get hurt." Dan mentally sigh and hugging his wife, "We can't keep the hidden truth forever from Sakura, in the future, once she learn about her background..." Dan trailed off thinking and Tsunade look at her husband.

"That is what I'm afraid of..." Tsunade eyes turn sadness, _'Sakura is not just a Princess of Hearts...' _Tsunade thought.

_Shugo Blossom_

Sakura fell on the hard ground on her back along with Mizuki whose fell over on the tree. Sakura cringe and she slowly sat up while rubbing her painful back, "Owwie..." Sakura bit her bottom lip while Mizuki groan in pain. Sakura open her left eye and she notice she's at Earth in Japan. Sakura open her eyes wide in reality and she look around in awe, everything was amazing, she saw a merry-go-round, spinning teacup, Rolla coasters, race, and so many things. Sakura knew she saw this on of the picture in the book once she learns about Earth.

"Amusement Park." Sakura thought out loud and she stands up, Mizuki floating toward her owner and she glop on Sakura's hat and she sigh softly.

Sakura smile wide, she look around and saw her suitcase is near the bush by the fence. She walk to her suitcase and grabbed it then she look up, "Hmm..." She look around, she couldn't find any gate that leads to exit. Sakura glance up at her hat where Mizuki rest on.

"Mizuki." Mizuki open her eyes and she nods her head. Mizuki floating out of Sakura's hat and her eyes close as her hands on her hearts.

Mizuki sings, "Sleep~ Sleeping~ Moon~ Character Change!" as blue highlights appear on Sakura's hair and Sakura jump over the fence. Sakura gently and silence on the ground as her blue highlights hair disappeared. Sakura smile and look at Mizuki, "Thank you Mizuki." Mizuki nod her head with a small smile on her face.

Sakura begin to walk while carry her suitcase, "Hmm...It I remember correctly mother told me someone will explain to me." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Hime-sama!" Sakura stopped and she turn around. She saw a woman waving at her with a smile on her face, she has a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender built with blue eyes and black hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Sakura look at her carefully in confusion then it hit her.

Sakura smile wide, "Shizune-nee-chan!" Sakura quickly jogging toward her and Shizune smile wide.

"It's nice to see you again Hime-sama, how's Queen Tsunade?" Shizune asked as Sakura made a face, "If you mean she's still drinking sake then sadly yes." Shizune sigh as her shoulder drop in defeated.

"She never gives up." Sakura shrugged her shoulder; "Anyway, I haven't see you for years. Where have you been doing Shizune-onee-chan?" Sakura asked and Shizune smile.

"My mission is to check all the chara-bearers and make sure the owners believes the chara or not." Shizune explained and Sakura nodded her head.

"I see, so mother told me you're going to explain to me." Shizune smile and offer her to walk with her. "Hai. Let me take you to your new apartment while I'll explained." Sakura nod her head and grabbed her suitcase while Mizuki is sleeping on Sakura's hat.

_Shugo Blossom_

Sakura look up in awe, "Whoa, that's a big apartment." Sakura mumble when she saw like about hundreds floors. Shizune smile brightly and Sakura look at her, "No way." Shizune frown and look at her in shocked.

"Bu-but Hime-sama-"I refuse. I don't think I'll be comfortable living this apartment." Sakura refuses and Shizune mentally sigh and look down. Mizuki look around and she stopped when she saw old lady walking around while attempt to talking the stranger with a paper in her hand. The people just ignore her and she looks down, Mizuki pat Sakura's cheek. Sakura look at Mizuki, "Saki..." Mizuki pointed at the old lady. Sakura frown and she walks toward the old lady while Shizune snap out of it and watch hime-sama walking.

Sakura smile softly, "Hello." Sakura said as the old lady look up at Sakura, the old lady sure is very short, like 4 feet 11 inches or so. The old lady smile, "Hello dear, please tell me you're interested looking for place?" Sakura tilted her head, "Hai, I'm actually am." The old lady smile in relief and she hand out Sakura's paper, "This place isn't what anyone thinks, but it's a wonderful and peaceful home." Sakura gently take the paper and look at the picture of the house. It was a small woods house, looks like a fairytales small houses. It has beautiful flowers surrounded, two large trees stands by the house at the front like it was cover the house. Sakura smile wide, "This house looks very home." Old lady nod her head, "Hai it does. It has kitchen, bathroom, one big bedroom, living room, and also it has small cabin in the backyard." Sakura smile wide, "That's perfect! I want to live in this house!" Old lady looks really happy, "Really? Oh thank you dear! I'm offering you the house for free." Sakura look at her in shocked.

"Bu-"No dear. It's my time to leave the house and go to nurse room." old lady smile softly, "I wanted to find someone who is lovely and sweet that can take care the house. My daughter can't, she's too punk." old lady glare out of nowhere when she's thinks about her daughter, then she shake her head and look at Sakura. "Somehow...I felt that you're the one that can take this house. I just knew." Old lady smile wide and Sakura sigh softly but she's smile back.

"Oh and the bills is kind of cheap since it's a small house. So you can pay the bills for water, electric and others thing whatever you're paying bills...geez I' am old." the old lady said with a face as Sakura shake her head.

"Thank you." Sakura bow and the old lady nod her head and gave Sakura's map and keys. "No, thank you." old lady walk away while Sakura's watching her and Shizune just smile.

_'Hime-sama is same as always. The kind and lovely gentle Haruno Sakura.' _Shizune thought and she walks toward Sakura.

"I'm guessing the place you'll go is this?" Shizune looks at the picture of a house on the paper. Sakura nodded her head while Mizuki is busy daydreaming while on Sakura's shoulder.

_Shugo Blossom_

Once they have arrived at the small woods house that was miles away from the park. Sakura smile when she saw the house, she walks toward the house and take the key out, she unlocks the door and walk in. Sakura eyes widen and she broke in a wide smile, "Wow..." inside the woods house is perfect size for two people living here. Since Sakura's the only one lives here with Mizuki, just like the old lady said, they have everything in the house.

Sakura set her suitcase down by the white couch and she sat down, "Ohhh, comfortable." Sakura smiles as Mizuki lie on the soft couch and went to sleep. Shizune sigh softly and look at the wristwatch, "Hime-sama, I have to go. But here's the welcome gift. I'll see you later in the future." Shizune smile and gave Sakura's envelope and Sakura bow.

"Bye Shizune-onee-chan." Sakura watch Shizune left the house and she look at the envelope in her hand. Sakura open the envelope and take out a purple ticket. Sakura blink and read, "A special new year concert ticket?" Sakura blink again and she smile.

"Wow, my first time going on a concert!" Sakura thought out loud, she notices the date, "Eh? It's tonight?" Sakura glance at the clock on the wall, "Few hours 'till the concert starts. I better get ready!" Sakura stood up and quickly get ready for the concert.

Meanwhile after Sakura's done, she looks at the mirror on the wall. Sakura smooth her shirt, she wore a black jeans with red flames on her left side, red long-sleeves v-neck with black vet, black flat knee boots, and lock-heart shape necklace. Sakura smiles and she tie her waist-length hair to high ponytail, after she's done; she walks out of the bathroom and walks toward the coat rack. Sakura take the black jacket and put on and making sure she's warm enough to go out on the cold nights. Sakura sigh and look at the clock on the wall, "Mizuki! We're going to be late!" Sakura called out as Mizuki floating toward Sakura while button on her blue jacket. Sakura smiles and Mizuki sat on Sakura's shoulder. "Okay! Now we're ready." Sakura walk out of the door and lock it before she's leave.

_Shugo Blossom_

Sakura quickly jogging in hurried, "Oh no...I just had to lost and I'm already late for the concert!" Sakura panted while Mizuki hold her blue hat on her head tightly.

Mizuki sigh softly, "The concert has already started while ago." Mizuki thought out loud and then she felt sudden chilly down her spine. Sakura stopped sudden as well as Mizuki look at her owner.

Mizuki eyes wide, "Saki...your left eye..." Sakura blink and look at the store window, her left emerald eye has turn into black with purple flames. Sakura slowly touch her left eye with her finer tips but drop it. "My left eye..." Sakura turn around and saw the purple fog trail somewhere, "The x-eggs...there's so many..." Sakura mumble and Mizuki frown. _'I haven't seen the x-egg in a long time. The last time I had saw it was five years ago when I found out that my left eye can sense where the x-eggs are.' _Sakura thought. Sakura turn sharply and ran where the purple fog trail is.

Once Sakura finally made it she's stopped when she saw a young dark pink hair girl with golden eyes staring at four x-eggs. Sakura blink and Mizuki pat Sakura's cheek. Sakura turn and look up at the full moon when she saw a teenage boy character transforms. Sakura immediately hides behind the tree as the teenage neko boy grabbed the x-egg and stand fronts of dark pink hair girl.

Sakura watches neko boy turns around and close the x-egg before the x-chara leaves. The girl gulp silently, "What are you going to do with that egg?" the girl asked confuses. Neko boy didn't answer so the girl got gut to shout, "Tell me!" the girl demanded.

Sakura watches very quietly and listen, "Were you the one who turned them into X-Eggs?" the girl looks down, "Yuki-chan, Yamada-kun and Maika-chan..." the girl said softly as her eyes watery, "All of their eggs..." Neko boy just stares at her and the girl step forward, "Did you?" as the x-egg crash by his strong gripped.

Sakura just watching while the girl gasps in shocked. "Just so you know..." Sakura glance at neko boy, "Even without my help, most people break unneeded eggs. That's what's happened to all the adults walking around with tired looks on their faces. They've long abandoned the egg holding who they wanted to be." Sakura eyes sadden, _'That's not true.' _Sakura thought.

"No. It was really you." the girl glares at neko boy as neko boy turn around. "I hate you!" Sakura shake her head softly as four kids running behind the girl, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" the blonde hair boy glare at Ikuto. Sakura look at the neko boy, _'So his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto...' _Sakura thought as three x-eggs hatched. Sakura watched the girl character transform and Sakura notice the Humpty lock.

_'So this girl has the Humpty lock that Uchiha Sasuke will protect. Well I hope he's interested in her when he meet her.' _Sakura thought bitter when she thought of her married to Uchiha.

Sakura shiver in fear as she kept watching the scene, "I made up my mind! I won't let you win!" the girl glares at Ikuto with determined. Sakura raise her eyebrow while lean on the tree, _'She's has guts.' _Sakura thought.

After a while, Sakura's alone and she walks out of the shadows. She walks toward the spot where the broken eggs disappeared, she bent down her knees and touch the ground softly. Her left eye hadn't disappeared yet and she can still see the small purple fog around on the ground. She closes her right eye and opens her mouth, "Mizuki." Mizuki nods her head and she closes her eyes.

Sakura's body glisten as she shouted, "My heart: Unlock!"

Sakura flip backward as Mizuki yawn softly as the blue egg close. Sakura watch the egg toward into her chest as her body glisten to blue glow. She started to clap twice as her fingernails turns blue nail polish and pale blue fingerless gloves to her wrists with silver crescent moon on it. She pats twice on her both shoulders as dark blue spaghetti dress fell passes her mid-thigh with three light blue belts with several golden stars dangling. She tapped her feet twice as blue ballet-like shoes with white ribbon tie once around her ankles. She tap her left cheek once as silver crescent moon earrings appear, her pale pink lip turns to blue lipsticks, a silver crescent moon mark on her forehead and her pink waist-length hair turns to wavy hair with blue highlights.

Sakura stretch her arms and let out cute small yawn out and she pose with her left eye open, "Character Transform: Midnight Mistress!"

Sakura jump down and her left eye still have the black eye and purple flames, Sakura close her right eye and focus on the ground. **"O sthgli dna ssenkrad snruter eht ssenkrad kcab ot tsixe erehw ti sgnoleb." **as the broken egg has slowly appear and Sakura gently cupped the broken egg on her both palms, "Sweet egg of Heart..." Sakura close her both eyes,** "...reven neeb diarfa dna reven sevig pu on rettam tahw...tsuj eb ohw ouy tnhw ot eb..." **Sakura open her eyes with love and care. "... Love and care my egg." Sakura blow as blue smoke came out of her mouth and gently touch the broken egg. The broken egg slowly glistens and went back to normal egg shape. Sakura smile softly at the completely x-egg, **"Won og kcab erehw ouy gnoleb **my egg." Sakura peck the x-egg as the x-egg blushes by the gently cares and love as faded to pure white egg. Sakura watch the white egg floating straight toward where the boy is.

Sakura smiles and look up at the full moon, her left eye has return back to emerald. "It's been five years since I have done this." Sakura thought out loud.

* * *

**Phew! I hope you like it! Please reviews readers! It'll bring me more confident! -threw my fist in the air-**

**Oh and this chapter is around Shugo Chara episode 13...I think...yeah pretty sure that the one...**

**Anyway! I'm writing the chapter three right now! X]**


End file.
